Who finds a faithful friend, finds a treasure!
by my.sock.account
Summary: Pure PWP outtake from Ch 7 of LLTT. Can be read alone, but would be awesome if you read the story too. Please consider the M rating and make wise choices!


Wrote this for Chapter 7 but it ended up being just PWP, while fun, was not necessary to the story line. So it get's it own little space. Once again please leave me feedback on the smut, I am very nervous about flow and desire concrit, plz!

* * *

When she opened the door to the bathroom, she saw him washing himself in the shower. He smiled easily at her and continued to spread the gel on his chest. Noah Puckerman had a chiseled body. He was trim and slightly muscular with a pleasant amount of chest hair. He was her ideal. No other man would ever measure up to Noah Puckerman in her eyes.

She closed the door to keep the heat in and then leaned her hip against the vanity. She liked to watch him. He looked up and grinned at her while he began to slowly stroke the suds down his chest and circle over his abs going a little lower each time with his hands.

He waited until his hands were good and soapy before reaching for his cock. His eyes were fixed on hers. She could hear the suds, the slick sounds he made with each downward stroke of his hand. Once down the length, around the head and back, all with a flick of his wrist. He took the other and started to gently cup and roll his sack, soaping them as well.

"I thought I told you not to start without me?"

"Sorry Babe, had to get clean, I was a dirty boy!"

His leer coupled with a wink made her laugh out loud.

"Well do you want my help? . . . Dirty Boy?" This was becoming less sexy and more fun. They didn't care; it was all sexy to them. They knew each other's bodies like they knew their own.

"Fuck yeah; I'm still dirty a little here."

He gave his cock another stoke and moved to the back of the shower. Rachel began to remove her night clothes and placed them in the hamper before bending over and getting her pouf from under the cabinet. She took a second a shook her ass a little at Noah.

He started to grab her from behind.

"Not so fast mister," She stepped into the shower. "I really did come in here for a reason, so start scrubbing!"

Noah pouted but only for a moment. He took the pouf in hand and started to wash her back. Her tanned skin was like silk and crying out to be kissed, so he did. Kissing the back of her neck, he started to run it over her shoulder blades, washing them both, side to side. He squeezed the pouf in the middle of her back and then followed the trial of suds down to her bottom with the pouf. He circled each of her cheeks, then around her hip and up her rib cage. He pressed against her tightly, rubbing his dick between her cheeks. He could probably blow just from this alone.

"You look so sexy right now. The way your tits glisten as water drips from you hard nipples. The way it glides down your stomach, I want to follow it with my tongue." His voice makes her shiver.

She leans her head on his shoulder and he kisses her roughly. He brings the pouf back up and begins to wash her breasts, one at a time, brushing the abrasive pouf over the sensitive nipple a little harder than necessary. He knows what she needs and she arches into his skilful hands. He pinches and massages them until both peaks are hard and she's panting harshly.

"Time to get the rest of you clean," he whispers in her ear.

He begins to trail the pouf down between her breasts and caress her stomach with the scented bubbles. Again he squeezes the pouf right above her sex; the suds drip down over her mound and between her pussy lips. She giggles because it tickles.

She reaches back and takes him in hand. His head falls to her shoulder, and she strokes him harder, thumbing the head. They love to play in the shower, there are so many possibilities.

She brings him forward into the spray and continues to jerk him. The hot water pours over his now purple cock rinsing the soap off. Rachel goes to her knees and swallows him slowly. Automatically his hands go to her hair. Pushing it back and trying to deflect the water from gong in her eyes.

"Fuck Baby, I do love your mouth."

Rachel pulls his cock deeply in and out of her mouth, running her lips over and over his length. She brings her hands up and massaged his sack. She increases both the rhythm and pressure then angles her mouth, and sucks hard and feels several drops of pre cum spill onto her tongue. Moaning in pleasure, she swallows them and increases her strokes for more.

"Rachel, god Baby, let me come in your pussy please." She smiles up at me and stands up. She turns around and was bending over . . . "Wait let me taste you first, please"

She shrugs and turns her back to the shower. He kissed her again, her lips were plump, and her tongue is hot. Everything about this girl does something for him, to him. She lifts her leg and puts her foot on the side of the tub.

I go to my knees, as she really was my goddess to worship. The feel of the water on my face hurts as I put my tongue on her pussy. She's in control, I can't see a thing but I know she's enjoying it. She jerks her hips back and forth on my tongue, moaning my name the whole time. I take an ass cheek in each hand and squeeze them hard, bringing her closer to my mouth. I exchange my tongue for teeth and scrap them around her nub, and finally sucking it into my mouth, gently but with enough pressure.

"Noah, now, I want you inside. I want you inside me please!"

I give her one more lick with my flattened tongue and move back to stand up. Before I am fully upright she's bent over. A hand on each side of the tub and her ass is in the air. A perfect peach, I can't help myself and pull back my forearm and bring it down quickly to flatten the globe of her ass and watch as she jumps. "Noah, now."

Her little hand is blindly flailing behind her, reaching for my dick. I let her get a hold and guide my cock to her pussy.

"How do you want this baby?" I start rubbing my cock between her pussy lips; she is wiggling around trying to get me to slip inside. But I keep on teasing her.

"Well?"

"I want. . .I want you to fuck me fast and hard."

"Alright but I might come quick so you better finger that pussy, nice and hard for me."

I slam into her and she arches and moans and pushes back, "Faster . . . God, faster."

"You're not touching yourself!" She reaches down and with her index and middle finger begins to manipulate her clit. ."I said hard, didn't I?"

"Oh Noah please fuck me now!"

She's working herself intensely, rubbing with her fingers. I am fucking her hard. Poor girl's head is hitting the shower wall. But it's obvious she doesn't mind right now. "I'm ready Baby, how 'bout you?"

"Yes Noah, now!"

"Can I come inside you Baby?"

Her sex is clamping around mine. Her orgasm is powerful and brings me with her. I hurry and pull out and my come hits her ass. She is panting and wiggling around; I take a step back and put my hands on her waist.

"You okay Babe?"

"More than okay," she leans back and stretches.

"Why did you pull out?"

"You never said whether I could come in you or not."

"You know I'm on the pill."

"Yeah, but we still wear condoms too. I would never do anything to jeopardize your future just because this once we didn't double up; I didn't want you to suffer the consequences. Ya know I love you too much Babe."

"Love you too, Noah. But you made me all dirty again, and you know what a little bitch Kurt is when we're late!"


End file.
